The Spy Who Robattled Me
Episode 21: 潜入! メダロット社 (Sennyuu! Medarotto sha) / Infiltrate! Medarot Company Episode Summary Ex-Rubberobo Gang leader, Seaslug infiltrates the Medabots Corporation under the name Mr. Tunahead to steal any Rare Medals along with any secrets or prototypes that the corporation might have. Plot Ikki, Metabee, Arika, Brass, Karin and Neutranurse go with Dr. Aki on a tour in the Medabots Corporation. During the tour, Metabee bumps into Mr. Tunahead (who is actually Seaslug disguised) and gets mad at him even though he doesn't recognize him. Mr. Tunahead runs in an attempt to preserve his identity and meets Ms. Caviare, a very pretty and sweet worker, and ends up falling for her. The kids are shown a new Medabot model, Belzelga, that's to be Ms. Caviare's Medabot, and watch a demonstration of its power that leaves them with their chins touching the ground. At the end of the demo, Metabee meets up with Mr. Tunahead again and demands an apology from him. But what he gets is a huge shock from one of the workers that ceases his function. The workers don't recognize him as a visiter, and bring his body to a room that was off-limits before. Brass notices Metabee's disappearance, and Ikki decides to go find him. Mr. Tunahead is offered a delicious lunch made by Ms. Caviare and warms up to the point of deciding to quit the Rubberobos and ask her out. But when he tries to do so, he listens to a conversation between another worker and her, and misunderstands it, thinking those two will go out on a date, which breaks his heart. Metabee wakes up in the room filled with tubes containing the Rare Medals, when he sees Mr. Tunahead trying to steal Belzelga, recognizes him as Seaslug and chases him. Ikki runs up to the door of the aforementioned room and is prevented to open it by Dr. Aki stating that there are secrets he shouldn't know about the Medabots. An alarm rings, alerting about the presence of the intruder and Ikki tries to comunicate with Metabee, getting a confirmation from him that he's running after the thief. The chase ends on the roof, with Mr. Tunahead trying to send Belzelga's Medal to Dr. Meta-Evil, but the latter tells him that is not a Rare Medal and leaves. Ms. Caviare tries to talk to Tunahead, making him angrily reveal his real identity: Seaslug from the Rubberobos. He then orders Belzelga to attack, starting a Robattle. Mr. Referee though, was prevented from entering the building by a guard. Belzelga hits Metabee and destroys his left arm with only one hit. Ikki then states that if he gets a direct hit, they'd lose the battle. Belzelga strikes again, destroying Metabee's legs and Brass' left arm, and when he's about to finish Brass off, Neutranurse uses her Neutra Wall to hold off the attack. Brass jumps on Belzelga's head and runs, drawing his attention to her. When they see Belzelga climbing a ladder from a water tower, going after Brass, Ikki tells Metabee to use his Seeker Missiles to damage him and make him fall from the bulding. The water tower explodes and they all cheer up thinking they got him, but then he grabs Brass' leg and pulls her along with him. After all the water is gone, they are able to see Brass hanging at the edge of the building with Belzelga still holding her leg. Brass' grip gives in, but Metabee is able to catch her just in time and uses his missiles once more to make Belzelga let go of Brass. The Medabot falls and his function ceases, making Team Metabee victorious. Ms. Caviare tries one last time to talk to Seaslug, but he leaves, telling her to have a good date. She then tells him it was a misunderstanding, that the worker was just going to give her a lift to Tunahead's welcome party, but he can't listen because he's too far. She collapses on the ground crying, while Metabee tells Ikki to go talk to her. The episode ends with Dr. Aki inside the room of the Rare Medals talking to the Phantom Renegade, telling him they'll need his help to protect the Medals from the Rubberobos. Quotes "Ikki, get in there! Catch her on the rebound!" - Metabee to Ikki after seeing Ms. Caviare crying over the departure of Seaslug. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes